The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring lifting capacity. There are many situations in which it may be desirable to evaluate the physical performance of a person, and in particular a person's lifting capacity. Many tests have been developed that provide a baseline indication of the person's lifting capacity. However, it is often difficult to tell whether the person is expending maximum effort during the evaluation, and in fact, the person may be intentionally attempting to skew the results. For example, a person being evaluated as part of a workman's compensation claim may unfortunately be motivated to not perform to the best of his or her ability. Conversely, there may be times that the person is providing maximum effort and the testing clinician may skew the results. For example, during an evaluation of a person for workman's compensation claim, the person may actually be expending maximum effort but the testing clinician makes subjective observations that the person is not expending maximum effort. Accordingly, apparatus for objectively measuring a person's lifting capacity which may provide a more accurate representation of the person's lifting capacity are desirable.